Betrayal
by cindylili
Summary: When Luke and I visited the house of Hal Green, he read Luke's future. "A sacrifice. A choice. But also a betrayal." I'd called him a liar. I didn't know that it would come true. Oneshot. Thalia's POV


**This is Thalia's POV of Luke's betrayal. There are some scenes from Sea of Monsters/Titan's Curse. (Everything belongs to Rick Riordan)**

When I woke up, I saw a boy, supporting me. I didn't know him. He had messy black hair and green eyes, the color of the sea. He looked at me like he knew me, but I didn't know him at all.

"Who – " I started.

"I'm Percy," the boy said. "You're safe now."

Safe? An image flew through my mind. Hellhounds, undead, monsters of the Underworld, chasing us up the hill. Me, holding them off as Luke and Annabeth ran to safety. Then – nothing. Had that been real? It was all so fuzzy.

"Strangest dream…" I murmured.

"It's okay," the boy – Percy – said gently.

"Dying." Yes, that's what it was. I had died. The monsters overwhelmed me. But why was I here, then?

"No," he assured me. "You're okay. What's your name?"

If I was alive, then I was at the safe haven Grover had told us about. Camp Half-Blood.

"I am Thalia. Daughter of Zeus."

* * *

At the Big House, Chiron, the centaur Grover had told us about, explained the story. Zeus saving me by turning me into a pine tree, and Percy and Annabeth bringing the Golden Fleece and healing my tree. I didn't know how to respond to that. Zeus, who had never cared for me, saving my life? I guess I should be grateful, but that was a bit strange after Luke and I had renounced our fathers and decided to shape our own lives.

Thinking about him, I spoke up. "I haven't seen Luke around. Where is he?" I'd assumed that Luke and Annabeth would be together at this camp. Then again, when we met Grover and learned of a safe place for demigods, I'd assumed that all three of us would be together. I didn't know Hades hated me so much.

Percy looked away, and Annabeth winced. Not a very good sign.

"What happened to him?" I demanded.

"Thalia… He betrayed us. He's gone."

_He betrayed us._

I still remembered the words of Hal Green, who had sacrificed his life to save us. Luke and me… And he had also read our futures.

Mine had come true…

_Someday, you will sacrifice yourself to save your friends._

_You will stand tall and still, alive but sleeping._

_Your path will be sad and lonely._

All true.

And Luke's…

_A sacrifice. A choice. But also a betrayal._

I gritted my teeth. "What happened?"

"He sided with Kronos, against the gods. He wants to tear down Olympus," Percy said. His expression was dark.

He sided with Kronos? "I thought that Kronos was chopped to pieces."

"Luke is helping him. That's why he tried to take the Golden Fleece. But even without it, Kronos will rise. And when he does, he'll destroy the gods."

No. That wasn't true. Luke would never betray anyone.

"Thalia, he's changed. He's different now. Not the Luke we used to know," Annabeth spoke softly, but I heard every word. "He tried to kill Percy, and poisoned your tree to get the Fleece."

"He's also helping Kronos control the prophecy. It's either you, or Percy. You're his targets now," Chiron said.

So the old man Hal was right after all. Luke _did_ betray us.

* * *

Hal wasn't the only one who had warned me. When Luke, Annabeth, and I met the Hunters, Zoe Nightshade tried to get Annabeth and me to join them.

"I'd have to renounce Luke. I can't ever see him again?" I was on the verge of accepting – after all, isn't that how we were living? Running freely without restriction?

"That is true. But you will have many more new sisters. You do not need a boy in your life. He will only burden you." Zoe dismissed my question with a wave of her hand.

"Luke doesn't _burden _me. He's my friend," I said defensively. He was more than a _friend_… He was family.

"Listen, half-blood. That boy will betray you. Like all heroes do," Zoe spoke as if she had experience, which she probably did.

"Just because a boy betrayed you once doesn't mean that Luke will," I snapped.

With that said, I turned on my heel and marched out of her tent.

"Luke, Annabeth, we're leaving!" I called.

* * *

When I saw Luke on Mount Othrys, I didn't know what to think.

Luke was holding a sword at Annabeth's throat. Behind him were dracanae, holding Kronos' golden sarcophagus.

He looked different. Not just the dirty clothes, not just the scar on his cheek – there was something new in his eyes, something that shouldn't be there.

"Luke," I snarled. "Let her go."

Luke smiled. It was pale and weak, but he didn't move his sword. This was the same person who had given a seven-year-old his dagger and taught her to defend herself. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

I spat at him. _Good to see you again. _I'd wanted to see him ever since Annabeth and Chiron told me about his betrayal. Now I'd confirmed, with my own eyes, that they were right.

The General was speaking. "As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

What did Luke say about me?

"I wasn't wrong," Luke looked horrible, and spoke painfully. I felt no pity for him, though. This wasn't Luke. "Thalia, you can still join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!"

Luke waved his hand, and a pool of water appeared, and I could imagine the serpent cow swimming there. I could see myself killing it, sacrificing it, and gaining power.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted. "And you will be more powerful than the gods."

_Power. _When did I start getting swayed by power? I didn't need it.

But Luke did. We had always laughed about how stupid people could be, starting wars over useless things. But now Luke was the one seeking power.

"Luke… " I whispered. "What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

Neither did we. Zeus might not have been a good father. He didn't stop Jason from disappearing. But he had saved me. He had given Luke and me ambrosia and nectar when we needed it. He was my father.

Hermes loved Luke. Percy told me about Hermes, trying to help Percy and Annabeth save Luke. But he'd decided that the best course of action was to kill all the gods.

I shook my head. "Free Annabeth. Let her go."

"If you join me," Luke promised, "it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree…"

_Like old times._ It would never be like old times again. Not with Luke like - like this.

"It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

I could save him. From whatever was scaring him so much, this _other way_. And Annabeth… Annabeth looked scared. For him.

"Do not, Thalia," Zoe warned. "We must fight them."

We should. The gods were better rulers than Luke would be.

Luke waved his hand again, and a fire appeared. A sacrificial flame.

"Thalia," Percy said. "No."

But what was the other way Luke mentioned? Why was this his last chance?

The golden sarcophagus began to glow, and I saw images in the mist. A palace, of black marble, terrible and beautiful, made of fear and shadow.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised, his voice strained. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

He pointed towards the ocean, where the _Princess Andromeda_ was docked. A giant army of monsters was marching up the mountain. We couldn't fight them all. The only option was to join Luke. And the three of us would be together again.

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

This was not Luke speaking. Luke would never do this. This was real, actual war. He was trying to kill us all. _Fire_, Hal had said. _I saw fire_.

I wanted to believe him, that it would be fine, that we would be happy. But it wasn't true.

I leveled my spear. "You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore."

"Yes, you do, Thalia," he pleaded. "Please. Don't make me… Don't make _him_ destroy you."

The last time this had happened, when we were surrounded by monsters, I had sacrificed myself to save my friends. This time, we were going to die together. But at least these were _true_ friends. They wouldn't betray me.

"Now," Percy said.

We charged.

* * *

I ran straight for Luke, Aegis up. I remembered when I had found Aegis, and I had kissed Luke's cheek. Pushing the memories away, I charged.

The dracaena bodyguards fled from my shield, leaving me to fight Luke one-on-one, spear against sword.

Luke's swordfighting had improved. I know they would've, after so many years, but I still remembered when he was new to a sword and was awkward and confused.

_No memories. Concentrate on the fight._

I called on lightning to charge my spear, and it fried the air with yellow tendrils of power.

"Yield!" I yelled, hoping to stop the fight. I didn't know if I could kill him, if it came to it. He would have no trouble killing me, though. "You could never beat me, Luke."

Luke bared his teeth. "We'll see, old friend."

_Old friend._ A fitting choice of words. We were no longer friends anymore.

Percy, Artemis, Zoe, and Atlas were fighting around us, but all I could see was Luke. Lightning crackled around us as we fought. He was injured, bleeding, and pale. I was probably the same, but I backed him to the edge of the cliff and slammed him with Aegis when he lunged. Luke's sword spun away, and I put my spear at his throat.

Everything was silent.

"Well?" Luke's voice shook with fear.

I was going to do it. I would've killed my best friend, my oldest friend, my first family. But Annabeth called out behind me, her voice desperate, "Don't kill him!"

"He's a traitor," I snarled. "A traitor!"

Annabeth wouldn't understand. Luke might've been my friend, even my crush, but this pale half-copy wasn't the same person. This Luke deserved to die. I didn't even feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"We'll bring Luke back," Annabeth pleaded. "To Olympus. He… he'll be useful."

"Is that what you want, Thalia? To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?" Luke sneered.

I hesitated. I could still see the hint of the Luke I knew, but this Luke was cruel and evil.

Suddenly, Luke grabbed for my spear. Reflexively, without thinking, I kicked him away. He lost balance and fell, a terrified look on his face.

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed.

He was dead. He'd fell off a cliff and now was a broken form on the rocks, fifty feet below. Luke was gone. Percy was shocked, Annabeth was curled up, and I was crying. From here, I could still see his motionless body. Gone.

I should be happy. He was the enemy. But… He was with me in Hal's mansion. He was there for all the battles we had. We took turns keeping watch through the night.

Years ago, I sacrificed my life for him, and now, I killed him.

* * *

In the council of the gods, the Olympians decided whether to kill us or not. My mind was on that last battle, and I could still see Annabeth's stricken face.

"Ares, they are worthy heroes," I heard Poseidon say. "We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus muttered. "She has done well."

_I almost killed you all._

If I had said that aloud when I was twelve, Luke would've reassured me. He would've said, _But you didn't._

I pushed Luke out of my mind and tried to concentrate on the council.

"I shall have a new lieutenant," Artemis announced. "If she will accept it."

_Zoe…_

"Thalia. Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Everyone was silent. Percy stared at me, shocked. Annabeth squeezed my hand.

I wonder if she still remembered the last time I was invited to join the Hunt. That was when I refused, because I wouldn't leave Luke. Now, Luke left me.

Zoe was right. Hal was right.

Luke was a traitor.

"I will," I said firmly.

Zeus rose. "My daughter, consider well – "

_I did. This is the right choice. _"Father, I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

_Like he almost did last time._

I knelt before the goddess Artemis and said the words that would change my life. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

My only regret was Luke. But he was dead, and he died a traitor.

**Read and review!**

**~Cindy**


End file.
